fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Frankenstein's Monster
Frankenstein's Monster is a tragic villain in the 1818 novel Frankenstein by the late Mary Shelley and many film adaptations. Wikia Match-Ups * Frankenstein's Monster vs. Edward Hyde History Victor Frankenstein built the creature in the attic of his boarding house through an ambiguously described scientific method consisting of chemistry (from his time as a student at University of Ingolstadt) and alchemy (largely based on the writings of Paracelsus, Albertus Magnus, and Cornelius Agrippa). Frankenstein was disgusted by his creation, however, and fled from it in horror. Frightened, and unaware of his own identity, the monster wandered through the wilderness. He found brief solace beside a remote cottage inhabited by a family of peasants. Eavesdropping, the creature familiarized himself with their lives and learns to speak, whereby he becomed eloquent, educated, and well-mannered. The creature eventually introduced himself to the family's blind father, who treated him with kindness. When the rest of the family returned, however, they were frightened of him and drove him away. Hopeful but bewildered, the creature rescued a peasant girl from a river but was shot in the shoulder by a man who claimed her. He found Frankenstein's journal in the pocket of the jacket he found in the laboratory, and swore revenge on his creator for leaving him alone in a world that hated him. The monster killed Victor's younger brother William upon learning of the boy's relation to his hated creator. When Frankenstein retreated to the mountains, the monster approached him at the summit and asked his creator to build him a female mate. In return, he promised to disappear with his mate and never trouble humankind again; the monster then threatened to destroy everything Frankenstein held dear should he fail. Frankenstein agreed and built a female creature, but, aghast at the possibility of creating a race of monsters, destroyed his experiment. In response, the infuriated monster killed Frankenstein's best friend Henry Clerval, and later killed Frankenstein's bride Elizabeth Lavenza on their wedding night; whereupon Frankenstein's father died of grief. A vengeful Frankenstein dedicated himself to destroying his creation. Searching for the monster in the Arctic Circle, Frankenstein fell into the freezing water, contracting severe pneumonia. A ship exploring the region encountered the dying scientist, who related his story to the ship's captain, Robert Walton. Later, the monster boarded the ship; but, upon finding Frankenstein dead, was overcome by grief and pledged to incinerate himself at "the Northernmost extremity of the globe". He then departed, never to be seen again. Information Background * Species: Reanimated human corpse * Creator: Dr. Victor Frankenstein * Height: 8ft * Weight: Unknown, significantly bulkier than humans * Age: Several months old * Alias: The Creature, The Monster, Frankenstein Monster, Frankenstein, Adam, Wretch, Devil, Demon, Beast, Fiend, Adam of Your Labors, Enemy, Being, It, Ogre, Thing Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * Inhuman Learning Speed * Longevity * Pain Negation Feats & Stats * Smashed apart a cottage in a rage * Easily capable of smashing apart large wooden structures, rocks, and reinforced windows * Propelled his body through the water fast enough to keep up with ships * Stated himself he could rip off people's body parts if he so wished * Could sprint faster than any human * Could swim at speeds comparable to a large explorer's ship * Dodged a bullet fired from a far-away window * Can land drops of several stories * Survived attacks from terrified mobs of villagers early in life * Tanked being shot in the shoulder with a rifle * Drove his creator into mental instability * Learned to speak and read fluent English in only a few months * Swam across the English Channel * Boarded Robert Walton's ship as it was sailing without anybody seeing * Rescued a small peasant girl from drowning in a river * Became well-mannered enough that he befriended a blind man * Successfully enacted his revenge upon his creator for causing such misery on him * Traveled all the way from Naples to the North Pole by foot Faults & Weaknesses * Self-pitying, and in some instances, self-destructive * Prone to lashing out in anger when provoked * Skin barely covers his inner muscles and organs * Not immune to pain despite his zombie-like makeup * Fearful of humans due to bad history with them ** They fear him for his appearance and attack him, thus he has grown averse to them * Terrified of his own appearance, just as much as other humans are Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Book Combatants Category:Horror Characters Category:Undead Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Villains Category:Antagonist Category:Monsters Category:Scientific Creations Category:Zombie Category:Anti-Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Winners